


Idle Hands are the Devil’s Playthings

by FishingforCrows



Series: Earthly Pleasures (NSFW) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: They say Idle Hands are the Devil’s Playthings, and now that Aziraphale and Crowley don't technically have jobs, they have a lot of time for other things. A cuddly movie night reveals some hidden curiosity in Aziraphale when a sex scene suddenly comes on screen.





	Idle Hands are the Devil’s Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow-build, it takes about 1800 words to get to the sex part. But it's cute and cuddly on the way there.

Now that neither of them was working for Heaven or Hell respectively, Aziraphale and Crowley had a lot of time on their hands. They would still occasionally fall in to old habits and perform a miracle or spread some mischief, but for the most part they were left finding new ways to fill their time. Aziraphale began running his book shop more legitimately, actually starting to sell a fair number of books instead of just hoarding them. Crowley started attending a lot more concerts. He was terribly pretentious about which shows he would go too, but managed to find a good amount of them none the less.

 

Something they had begun doing together to fill up their evenings were movie nights. When they first thought up this idea there had been some debate about who’s home they’d be hosted in. Crowley had a large TV but his couch was more aesthetically pleasing than it was comfortable. Aziraphale didn’t own a TV, nor did he want to own one, but all his furniture was well-loved and overstuffed and perfect for lounging on.

 

Eventually a compromise was found. Crowley happened to own a projector, used for his many well-received presentations in his former “home-office”. So, he would bring his projector and his laptop, and Aziraphale would hang up a large bedsheet on the wall as a make-shift screen. Then they would snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie.

 

Picking a title to watch often involved more compromise. Aziraphale was particularly fond of dramas and fantasy-adventures, Crowley liked indie films and horror movies. Sometimes they could find something that they both liked, like Pan’s labyrinth, but often times whoever won the coin toss for picking the movie that night was left more satisfied than the loser.

 

One particular evening Crowley had won the coin toss and put on an independent film he had been meaning to watch. The film was some incredibly small-scale arthouse title about a young man traveling the countryside trying to find his muse, which might be a person or might be a general concept. The end of the second act, where he had met a girl and was trying to determine if she had the spark he was looking for, culminated in a quite explicit sex scene. This wouldn’t have phased the demon at all if it hadn’t been for the sharp gasp that came from next to him on the couch. He looked over and had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at what he saw.

His angelic companion was sitting there, curled into a ball underneath the blanket they were sharing, _watching through his fingers_. His face had turned so red that he rather resembled a completely scandalized tomato. “Oh come on, angel!” He jeered, reaching over and playfully trying to pry Aziraphale’s hands from his face. “You’re missing the movie! This is obviously very important to the plot!”

 

“No! I am quite certain it is not!” Aziraphale protested, shutting his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong with it? They’re making love! You love, love!” Crowley continued to tease, poking him in the ribs lightly. “And what’s with this overreaction anyway? It’s like you’ve never seen people having sex before!”

 

“Well not for a very long time!” Aziraphale said with embarrassment in his voice.

 

“And when was that?” The demon asked, barely holding back his snickering.

 

“Six thousand some years ago…” He admitted sheepishly.

 

 _“YOU MEAN ADAM AND EVE?!”_ Crowley said, raising his voice in disbelief and having a cushion tossed at him in retaliation.

 

“And I didn’t even mean to then! But they were just going about it out in the open!” He complained, once again covering his face in shame. At this point Crowley could hold back no longer and was taken by an absolute fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard it made his sides hurt. “Well I’m glad you find my discomfort funny!” Aziraphale said with a raised voice, pouting, face still in his hands.

 

“Come here angel,” Crowley cooed, reaching over and pulling his love’s weight on top of him and kissing his hands until he removed them from over his face. Then he looked him in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone “I do find it funny, very funny,” before bursting out laughing again. This got him a smack on his chest for his efforts but he didn’t mind.

 

“When was the last time you saw two people like that?” Aziraphale snapped at him in exasperation, his sensibilities obviously shaken.

 

“Can’t remember the last time I saw two people like that but I can remember the last time I did two people like that,” Crowley remarked with an evil look on his face. The angel gasped, somehow turning an even darker shade of red as he abruptly sat up, separating their bodies once more.

 

“What?” He asked in reply to Aziraphale’s reaction, annoyance in his tone. Though really, he was a bit worried by the angel pulling away from him like that. He was almost certain Aziraphale was a virgin, but surely, he must have realized that Crowley wasn’t. “I mean, I’m a demon,” he said defensively “Temptation is our bread and butter. And that’s a form of temptation humans have a really, really hard time passing up.” He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to catch Aziraphale’s eyes, but he wouldn’t look at him.

 

“So… you’ve done _that_ with… women?” He finally asked after a long moment of silence. There was a tinge of curiosity in his voice despite the fact that he still refused to look at his demon.

 

“Women, men, people who didn’t fit those descriptions.” Crowley admitted plainly. There was no point in lying now.

 

“O-oh…” Aziraphale replied timidly, finally shooting a bashful glance over in his direction.

 

“Have you? With anyone?” Crowley asked, trying to sound casual. As was said before, he was almost certain Aziraphale was a virgin. Almost.

 

“No,” Came the answer, accompanied by a head shake.

 

“Ever wanted to?” This subject genuinely peaked Crowley’s interest. He wondered if his innocent, do-gooder angel had ever let his mind wander into places it ought not to go. Aziraphale was staring a hole through the carpet at this point. But Crowley could see his face and recognized that expression as him holding something back. “Angel?” He asked again, tugging on his sleeve.

 

“M-maybe once or twice…” This stunned Crowley a little bit. He stared at Aziraphale with an open-mouthed smile and raised eyebrows.

 

“Well Angel, don’t leave me hanging! Do tell!” He teased, sitting up and putting an arm around Aziraphale’s waist. This managed to make his love smile a little bit.

 

“It wasn’t anything... or anyone specific. I just have wondered before what all the fuss is about. What makes it so… desirable?” He said, as though he were asking the demon. This was supported by him looking over at Crowley with an inquisitive expression, a single eyebrow cocked upward. He was still blushing profusely but at least he wasn’t hiding anymore.

 

“Well part of it is physical,” The demon replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “An orgasm,” the angel bristled slightly at such plain language but seemed to be listening intently. “Is one of the best physical feelings the body can experience. All your muscles go through this rapid succession of tensing and releasing while your brain is literally flooded with endorphins. It’s… well you know when you taste something so delicious that you just have to moan? And I know you know what I mean because you do that all the time. It’s that feeling of complete sensory engagement, but all over your whole body.” Aziraphale’s eyes got wider and wider throughout this description.

 

“Really?” He asked, his voice filled with fascination and disbelief.

 

“Mhmm,” Crowley nodded. “But the physical pleasure isn’t the only part of it. There’s a whole psychological element to it. When you’re having sex, you are at your absolutely most vulnerable. At least, humans are. So, a great amount of trust is involved. That’s why a lot of people think sex with someone you love is better, because you are trusting that person to be kind and take care of you when you’re at your most vulnerable. However, there’s merits to sex without love as well. In that case there’s this certain adrenaline rush of just absolutely letting go and putting your trust in a stranger. That’s not necessarily for everyone, but I’ve certainly had my fun doing that,” He finished off this description with a chuckle. He seemed to be looking into the middle distance, and unconsciously licked his lips as he was reminded of some sordid memories.

 

Once he snapped back to the present moment he looked over at Aziraphale who seemed to be completely awestruck. He didn’t even look to be embarrassed any more, instead only expressing genuine wonder at the ideas Crowley had presented him.

 

“I never knew,” His angel said breathlessly, shrugging his shoulders. “If it’s truly as good as you say, well it’s no wonder the humans are so obsessed with it,” He gave a soft laugh.

 

Crowley listened to that, nodded, and tried to plan out his next words very carefully. “Well…” He said slowly, as though something had just occurred to him on the fly. “You could know for yourself,” He was facing forward, but his sunglasses allowed him to be watching his love’s reaction without letting him know.

 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked obliviously.

 

“I mean, if you were curious enough to want to try it yourself, I would be more than happy toooo...” He trailed off with a slight huff, making a vague gesture with his hand. “Help,” He finally ended with a smack of his lips. On the inside he was actually incredibly nervous, but he tried to keep his exterior as cool and casual as possible. The thought that he might offend or scare Aziraphale with his offer was at the forefront of his mind. Even so, it seemed to be worth a shot. After all, they were in a relationship now. They kissed, they cuddled, they hugged, obviously no strangers to physical affection. And they certainly trusted each other, more than they trusted anyone else in the universe. They loved each other. So, if Aziraphale really was that curious about it, it only made sense that Crowley would be his partner.

 

The angel looked like a deer in headlights. His pulse was visible in his neck and a few drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but it came out as a rather undignified, strangled noise followed by an awkward laugh. “H-how S-sweet of you,” He sputtered, obviously not knowing how to respond. Crowley was just about to jump in and reassure his love that it was just an offer but then, to the demon’s surprise, he spoke again. “How um… How w-would one… go about… starting that kind of thing?”

 

Despite his best efforts, Crowley couldn’t hold back the little satisfied smirk that came across his lips at that. “Generally, with a kiss,” He purred, leaning in closer to his love, lifting his chin up gently with his finger. Then he moved in until their lips met.

 

He started slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Aziraphale. The kiss was chaste, and he rested one hand on the angel’s thigh, just giving it a soft squeeze to get him used to being touched. Then gradually, he parted his lips, Aziraphale did the same, so he slid his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring this as of yet, uncharted territory. This drew a soft, gasping moan from his love who began to respond in kind. Though the movements of his tongue were clumsier and uncertain.

 

He tasted amazing, better than Crowley had ever imagined, and he had imagined it. It was warm and natural and almost a bit sweet, just like the angel’s scent. Oh, and how that scent began to hit him. He breathed it in deeply, intoxicated by it as he always had been. But now the source was right there in his arms and it was driving him wild. It took all his will power to hold back, reminding himself he still had to pace this out. He draped an arm over Aziraphale’s shoulder, pulling his body flush to his own. His hand began rubbing up and down the other’s thigh, squeezing and massaging it as they kissed.

 

“Lie back,” Crowley panted when they broke for air. He put a hand on Aziraphale’s chest and slowly guided him backwards until he was lying flat on the couch. Crowley slithered on top of him, straddling him in a position that was perhaps not really “taking it slow”, but it was about as slow as the demon could be. He did take the time to ask “Is this alright?” though, and got an embarrassed little

 

“…yes…” in reply.

 

With that, he leaned down and began kissing him again. He cupped one of his cheeks in his hand lovingly. As though they had a mind of their own, his hips began to rock downward against his love’s. Aziraphale moaned loudly into his lips at this, obviously unused to such a sensation.

 

“Doessssss that feel good, angel?” Crowley whispered, in low, pleased, hiss. Aziraphale whimpered and nodded. The demon ground his hips a little more forcefully, drawing a louder sound from his lips. He could already feel the angel getting hard through his trousers. “I want to hear you ssssay it,” He teased, nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

 

“It feels good,” Aziraphale panted out desperately, his pale blue eyes filled with want.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“Yes, _please_ ,” He begged. Being with a virgin was quite fun in its own way. He might be clumsy and not know what he was doing. But it was so deliciously easy to get him riled up.

 

“Then let’sss take off some of these clothes,” He said with a flick of his tongue. He reached down and carefully undid his love’s bowtie, snickering to himself that it was almost like unwrapping a present. He set that aside and undid the buttons on his waist coat. _So many damn layers_ , he thought to himself, but it was worth the wait. As he finally got to undo the buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt, the angel rewarded his efforts with a beautiful little shiver and the soft skin of his chest. Crowley leaned down, kissing what skin was exposed as he undid the rest of the buttons. He kissed across his chest until he reached his love’s nipple, nibbling at it playfully. Aziraphale gasped loudly, his eyes fluttering shut and his head rolling back in pleasure. Crowley began toying with the other one with his fingers. The angel’s reaction startled him, his hips had bucked upward into Crowley’s wantonly. “Sssso eager,” He teased.

 

“You’re not even undressed…” Aziraphale whined quietly, ignoring Crowley’s teasing comment. The demon laughed and sat up a bit, taking off his own shirt and scarf with one swift motion and tossing them aside. “These too,” the angel insisted, reaching up and taking the sunglasses off his face for him. “I want to see your eyes, they’re beautiful,”

 

That made Crowley’s heart skip a beat. Even in his most lustful moments, Aziraphale managed to be so loving, and kind. It amazed him, and he felt a strong devotion for the angel swell up inside of him. He didn’t know what to do. So, he just dove back towards him and kissed him hard, deep, trying to convey all the many feelings he had for the angel in one kiss.

 

He reached down between their bodies and deftly undid the fly of Aziraphale’s trousers. Then he slid his hands into his underwear, he could already feel a wet spot on the fabric. He wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and one firm stroke to start. The angel moaned loudly into Crowley’s lips but the demon did not let up with his kissing. He slowly began to form a rhythm with his strokes, making Aziraphale squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him. He was hard too, but that didn’t matter to him, he was entirely focused on his angel’s pleasure. He wanted to express how much he loved him with how good he could make him feel.

 

Finally, he parted from Aziraphale’s lips but only to start kissing down his chin, then his neck, to his throat where he pulled at the skin with his teeth, biting and sucking at the tender flesh there. He wanted to leave a mark but he knew it the angel’s body would heal it too quickly. Then he continued kissing down his chest, over his tummy, making Aziraphale jolt and giggle involuntarily with ticklishness. “What -ah- are you doing?” His lover asked through desperate pants for air. Crowley reached his hips and kissed along the trail leading to his cock. Yellow eyes flashed upwards at the angel.

 

“I’ll make you feel good… trust me?” He asked softly, waiting for his lover’s answer. Aziraphale looked puzzled but his eyes were still filled with lust and excitement. After a brief moment he nodded.

 

“Of course,” He whispered and laid his head back again. Crowley smiled and licked his lips. Then he placed his first soft, wet, kiss on the side of Aziraphale’s shaft, making his body jolt with pleasure. His kissed his way up until he reached the head and smoothly part his lips over it, drawing it into the warmth of his mouth. “ _Oh!_ ” Aziraphale exclaimed, hips jerking up instinctively. Crowley pushed them back down, not letting the angel rush this. Then slowly, he moved his head downward, engulfing nearly his whole length into his mouth and throat. The sounds Aziraphale made were positively delicious, so vocal and expressive, not having the experience to know how to hold back.

 

Then the demon began to bob his head up and down, every time letting his cock slide easily into his throat. Not having a gag reflex had its perks. When he came to the top he let his expert tongue swirl around the head, tasting the precum that was leaking out. With the way Aziraphale was tensing up, twitching madly, Crowley could tell after just a few minutes he was ready to burst. He had wanted to make this last as long as possible, but he guessed he couldn’t help that Aziraphale was not used to this much stimulation. He picked up the pace just slightly and the moment he did, he felt Aziraphale grab on to his hair for dear life, body tensing. A rush of hot fluid filled his mouth and he looked up, savoring the look of pure ecstasy on his lover’s face. He swallowed his cum then pulled his lips away from his cock slowly. The angel was still shaking with the force of his first ever orgasm. He panted heavily and looked down at Crowley with what could only be called awe.

 

“Th… that was…” He said breathlessly as Crowley tucked his member away before snaking back up his body to kiss his neck lovingly. “ _Incredible._ ”

 

“It was just as incredible to watch,” The demon purred with a wink, caressing his face. “You are so beautiful, seeing you like that, well,” He laughed softly “it’s something I won’t forget.”

 

Aziraphale blushed, though it almost just blended in to his already quite pink face. His expression then perked up as he seemed to notice something. “Oh! Darling,” he said, looking down with a bashful glance. “You haven’t…”

 

“Oh, ah… I’m fine,” Crowley brushed him off. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable, but he’d just take care of himself later. He wanted to keep the focus on the angel’s needs rather than his own.

 

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked, furrowing his brow. “I want to make you feel as good as I did,” he added softly, running his hand down Crowley’s back, making him shiver. He looked up at him with loving, innocent eyes that the demon just couldn’t say no to.

 

A smile pulled at the corners of Crowley’s mouth. “Alright angel,” He breathed quietly “How do want me?” Aziraphale thought about it for a moment and then gestured with his hand for his lover to move off from on top of him.

 

“Sit here for me?” He asked, patting a spot on the couch. Crowley complied. Then got up from the couch, tucking himself back into his trousers and kneeled down between the demon’s knees. He looked slightly nervous as he began undoing his fly.

 

“You don’t have to,” Crowley reminded him gently, smoothing down his hair.

 

“I want to,” Aziraphale insisted, taking a deep breath and calming himself. Then he carefully shifted Crowley’s underwear to expose his still hard cock. The demon was a little surprised he was just as hard as when he was grinding against his lover’s body, but seeing his angel on his knees like that was certainly helping.

 

Aziraphale tentatively wrapped his hand around the demon’s cock and gave it a few slow strokes. Crowley’s hand was still in his hair, he twined his fingers through his platinum curls.

 

“Am I… doing it right?” The angel asked “You’re not… making any noise,” he added shyly. A flush of red came to Crowley’s cheeks, he wasn’t usually all that vocal.

 

“You’re doing perfectly angel,” he said, making sure his voice brimmed with pleasure to encourage his lover. Aziraphale smiled, then he leaned forward finally bringing the member to his mouth. As he slipped it past his soft, pink lips Crowley let himself let out a deep groan. His head lolled backwards as the he felt the heat of Aziraphale’s mouth cover the tip. Aziraphale started to move his head down but went just a little too fast and gagged a bit. “Ah, careful, don’t force it” Crowley coaxed him, giving him a minute to recompose. When he did, he took him back into his mouth and started to bob his head a little more carefully, staying shallow. Hungry yellow eyes watched the angel, appreciating how beautiful he looked with his flushed cheeks, lips wrapped around his cock, the dim light of the screen shining off his pale skin. 

 

“Go-… fuck you’re gorgeous,” Crowley said in a gasping tone, almost saying a name he did not want to bring into this. This was for him, no one else need be involved. “I love you so much, angel. You’re so fucking beautiful and perfect and… aah… you feel so good,” He continued to moan out sweet nothings to Aziraphale, making up for the fact he wouldn’t usually let out much sound. This encouraged his lover and the angel started to move his head more quickly. He instinctively wrapped his hand around the base of Crowley’s cock which his mouth couldn’t get to, and started pumping it in time with his head. Crowley genuinely groaned at that, but kept speaking, loving the reaction he got. “How can… hah… someone be such a natural at this?” He panted, gripping his lover’s hair a little tighter as he slowly started to feel the familiar build-up of pressure inside him.

 

His cocked throbbed inside Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel dutifully kept going for as long as his lover needed. Crowley’s body started to twitch and he had to resist the urge to thrust his hips forward deeper into the angel’s mouth. He was starting to get close and with every up and down of Aziraphale’s head he pushed nearer to the edge. “Oh-oh fuck, angel, I’m-” He warned him, white knuckling his hair as his whole body tensed up. “Fuck!” He cried out loudly as he came into his lover’s mouth. Aziraphale pulled back a little too quickly while Crowley was still cumming and some of it splattered across his chin.

 

He looked up at the demon with those perfect eyes and those perfect lips, Crowley’s cum glistening on his face and the demon swore it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Without warning, he pulled the angel up into a deep kiss, tasting himself on his lover’s lips and reveling in the feeling of his mouth against his own in his post-orgasm glow.

 

“Was that good?” Aziraphale asked, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist when they parted.

 

“Amazing,” Crowley breathed as he pressed his forehead against his love’s. “Best I’ve ever had,” He said, and he really meant it. The love he felt for Aziraphale had made him so much more aware of his lover’s body and his own body. That awareness and caring had translated into a better experience than he had ever had with anyone else. He could only imagine what it would be like once the angel had a bit more practice. He tried not to get himself over excited about the future though and instead went back to appreciating this beautiful moment, holding his dearest angel in his arms. This moment was more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

 

“I love you, angel.”

 

“I love you too, dear.”


End file.
